The Veiled Moon
by muse of the pen
Summary: Five years after the war with the Titan Nico is lost in the world of shadows that he was born into. Can a certain daughter of Zeus help bring light back into his life, even if it is only moonlight? But what if the moon has disappeared?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Son of Hades Lord of the Dead

In the dream Nico de Angilo saw his sister Bianca standing in front of him. They were as Camp Half-Blood. It was early morning, the sun just beginning to rise. Snow and ice covered the grounds of the usually bright and cheerful camp.

" I will be back before you know it Nico, I promise. Please don't be mad at me for joining the hunters," she implored. Nico looked her in the eye and replied, "Just come back safe."

"I will! Be good, Nico! Listen to Chiron." And then she was gone. Nico watched his sister walk to the camp bus and climb into it with two older girls and a satyr. The two other girls were Zoe Nightshade and Thalia Daughter of Zeus. The Satyr's name was Grover. Nico waved until they were out of sight. He turned to leave when Percy appeared right in front of him.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Nico asked in amazement. Percy smiled and said, " I was using my friend Annabeths Invisibility cap. What are you doing out here so early?" Nico frowned and told Percy about his sister and having to say good bye. Percy frowned as well and looked off in the direction the bus had taken. Nico was gripped with a sudden idea.

"Will you go to, on the quest? And keep an eye on my sister? Please?" He asked Percy. " I will try Nico, but quest's are dangerous." And with that Percy climbed onto the back of a winged black horse and took off after the bus.

Then the dream changed and Nico saw his sister fighting a bronze giant in a junk yard. She was running around with Percy and the others. She made motions towards the giants foot and then ran towards it and disappeared . Even in the dream, Nico had a gut wrenching feeling that something horrible was going to happen to his sister. Just before he could finish the dream it changed again. He was in the Big House at Camp, talking to Percy. He shook his head at what Percy was telling him and covered his ears.

" I knew it!!!! My Sister is dead and it's all your fault! I HATE you!" He screamed at Percy. And then he woke up.

Nico sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. They still stung with the tears from his dream. It had been years since the events of that dream had taken place. But they still tormented him every night in his sleep. Nico thought back to five years before when he and his sister had been rescued from the Lotus Hotel and then again from the manticore at Westover Hall. He missed his sister so much still. She had been all he had had for years. And she had had him. They had one another . They could always count on each other and now she was gone. And he was alone in the underworld with their father, the great lord Hades. It was one hell of an existence. Hades didn't care for him, and he didn't care for Hades. Enough said. Hades was a trickster, and liar. Nico looked around his bedroom in Hades Palace where he currently resided. It was dark, and depressing. No sunshine or flowers here. Unless you counted Persephone. And she was so cheerful and sunny and springy that it was sickening. Nico crawled out of bed and walked across his room to his mirror. His reflection showed him his bloodshot dark brown eyes, and black shaggy hair. Nico was now 17. Still short and skinny for his age. So much for being the son of the great Hades. Nico was a dweeb by most standards. He didn't fit in at school or even at camp half blood. His only friends were the darkness and the dead. Well and Percy and Annabeth. But he never saw them anymore. He had gotten over blaming Percy for Bianca's death. He had spoken with her ghost. So he knew the truth. Just then Nico was interrupted his musings by a loud banging on his door. He turned around to see his dad melting through his door into his room.

"Junior! Good morning!" Nico rolled his eyes in response. Hades could be so obnoxious. " Now see, that's your problem. You can't get along with anyone," Hades said noticing Nico's eye roll.

"Huh, wonder where I got that from," Nico replied sarcastically. Hades was known for being remote and being hard to get along with. That and no one trusted him.

"Now son, don't treat your old man like that. I mean honestly, what's not to love?"

" What do you want dad?"

"Fine snippy. Anyway I came to tell you Charon is waiting to take you upstairs with the rest of the living crowd. I honestly don't know why you would want to go up there, when people are just dying to get down here." Hades chortled at his own joke. Nico just ignored it and replied., " I can travel through the shadows, dad, remember? I don't need Charon ferrying me back and forth across the Styx. I'm a big boy I can travel by myself."

Hades frowned. "Fine, do as you please. I'll be glad to be rid of your morose ass. It's depressing being around you all the time." Again Hades giggled at his own joke. "Later dad, there's no need for you to see me off,"

"Oh, by the way sonny, me and Persephone are going to be going on a long vacation, so don't be sending me Iris messages or anything."

" Won't be an issue dad."

And with a puff of gray smoke Hades was gone. Nico took a long shower and got dressed in his usual black jeans, black t-shirt, black hoodie, and converses. He then packed a duffel bag with his sword, and clothes and other items. When he was ready to go he took one last sweeping look around his room to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Then he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed down to see Cerberus before leaving. He was quite attached to the three headed dog.

" Hey, boy. I'm leaving now. I will come back and see you, ok? Don't forget me." Cerberus barked and whined pitifully, wagging his tail and sniffing in Nico's direction. Nico patted him on each head scratched behind three sets of ears and then walked into the shadows and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Dark Side of the Moon

Artemis brought her arm up in a silent gesture for the huntresses to halt. She gazed up at the stars. Thalia gazed up at the sky as well. The woods had suddenly gone very silent and the silver doe they had been hunting had disappeared. " What is it my Lady?" Thalia asked Artemis. The Goddess, who was in her usual twelve year old appearance looked at Thalia with shocked silvery eyes.

" The darkness, it is even thicker tonight," She said. Thalia looked up confused. " What no the moon was just out, it just went behind a cloud did it not?" The goddess examined the night sky. " No, the moon has been hidden from me. I cannot sense it."

" What do you mean?"

" I must go to Olympus immediately. This is not good." Thalia could tell that something was very wrong with her mistress. She had served under her for five years and she hadn't seen her this upset since the war with the Titans and Zoes death.

"Your orders, my Lady?"

" Go to the Camp. Await my orders there." Thalia started to protest.

"No, you must go. It is the only safe place for you without me by your side." Thalia set her face. If the goddess wished for the Hunters to go to the camp, then so be it. The group of exclusive young women turned their heads and averted their eyes as Artemis took on her divine form and disappeared. When she was gone Thalia turned to the other hunters.

" We make for Camp Half-Blood." She then turned and walked into the shadows. Usually the Hunt would travel through the moon beams but that was currently rendered useless. It was going to be along walk to Long Island. And a long time to think. Thalia had not been to camp in five long years. She had joined the hunt one day before her 16th birthday, and in so doing was no longer legible for the terrible prophecy. However things had worked out and the world had been saved. The hunters had worked along side the gods and half-bloods and nature spirits and vanquished the titans back to the pits of Tartarus. They had all lost friends along the way. It had been especially hard for Thalia. She had been there when Annabeth had broken through Kronos control and was able to get through to Luke. But it had been to late. Luke had died. Annabeth had Percy to turn to, Thalia had the huntresses. It seemed such a long time ago when she and Zoe had had the argument over how Thalia could never leave boys behind. By the end Thalia had stood with Zoe and turned her back on men. It had been her only option she believed. But it didn't matter now. Thalia had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going in the dark. She had stepped into an especially dark shadow. A shadow that made a loud thump and that was very solid. Thalia landed on her backside, but recovered almost as soon as she had fallen, pulling her celestial bow and arrows out and being prepared to attack. She concentrated on the dark shadow and it groaned . A boy stepped out of it. He was short for his age and skinny, with a mess of dark hair and dark eyes. He looked at Thalia accusingly.

"Watch it, hunter. Can't you see I'm shadow traveling here?" Thalia glowered at him when she suddenly recognized who he was.

" Nico? Is that you?" she asked. The boy looked at her more closely in the dark.

"Thalia? What are you doing out here?" He glanced around at the other hunters. "Where's Artemis?"

Thalia explained about how the moon had suddenly disappeared and how Artemis was heading straight to Olympus to have a council with the other gods.

"Where are you going now?"

" W e are heading to camp. That was Artemis's orders."

" Oh. Ok."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thalia sounded on guard now. Nico had never quite forgiven the hunters for tricking Bianca into joining them and taking her away from him. However he tried to be polite. Especially considering Thalia was a daughter of Zeus and had saved his life on a couple of occasions.

"Well I was just going to say I am heading to camp as well. Dad decided to take a vacation and he kicked me out of the underworld until he gets back. I was gonna , you know, see if you guys wanted to travel together." Nico told her.

" We do not travel in the company of men if it can be helped." Thalia said, looking around uncomfortably at her companions. She considered Nico a friend but she didn't want to offend her patron.

"It's ok. I get it. I'm used to traveling alone anyway."

" Nico it's not that it's just, well you know." Thalia didn't finish her sentence. An awkward silence hung in the air. "I guess I will see you there." Nico said and then he turned and disappeared again into the shadow. Thalia looked at her hunting party. They were staring at her. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Well come on then." She motioned the group forward and they disappeared amongst the trees like moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Happy Reunion

Nico stepped out of the shadows onto the grounds of Camp Half-Blood, blinking in the early rising sun. It was June, and already warm for this early in the morning. The lights were on in the big house. Mr. D was probably already awake, making plans on how to best occupy the campers and keeping them out of his hair.

Dionysus was extraordinarily lazy and bad tempered. He hated the camp, but Zeus had sent him there to dry out for excessive drinking for a hundred years. If you've ever met a cosmic, recovering, alcoholic that was Mr. D. God of wine. Chiron was the camps activity director. He was a 2,000 year old centaur who was very tame, compared to his relations in the Everglades. The Party Ponies. They were quite a crowd.

Nico gazed across the grounds. The training yard hadn't changed since Easter break and neither had the lake. However, the cabins where the twelve main gods offspring resided was in a massive construction zone. As a thank you to their children for helping them to win the war against the Titans the gods had granted one wish to Percy for saving the day. Percy had chosen to unify the camp instead of taking immortality. He had made the gods promise to claim all of their children in order to keep resentment down and hopefully prevent another massive war. So far it was working. The Hermes cabin, where all unclaimed children ended up, had thinned down considerably. To make room for all of the new campers, the gods had put Annabeth in charge of building all of the cabins and expanding some. Now all the children of the gods were being claimed and they all had their own family cabins. Even Nico had his own cabin. It was gothic style and made from obsidian rock, like Hades throne in the underworld. Annebeth had designed it. Surprisingly, Nico had loved it.

Annabeth was brilliant. It was obvious why Percy loved her so much. They were almost inseparable. At the winter solstice he had given her a promise ring on Mount Olympus. Athena had not been pleased. Poseidon had cheered and laughed. Nico sighed. He didn't think that would ever happen to him. He was the son of bad luck himself.

Nico made his way up to the big house before going by his cabin. Best tell Chiron that the hunters were on their way. Nico wasn't thrilled about that. The hunters were nothing but bad memories for him. If it hadn't been for Zoe tricking his sister into joining them she might possibly still be here. And Thalia. She had been totally against the hunters in the beginning, and then joined them. An even bigger betrayal in his book. The door swung open on the big house just as Nico reached for it. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stepped out. She was the camp's oracle for quests and things. She had replaced the old mummy in the attic 5 years ago.

" Nico! What are you doing here?" she practically shrieked.

"Dad is on vacation and he kicked me out of the underworld. So I'm here for the summer."

"Oh my gods this is great! Percy and Annabeth will be so happy to know you are here!" Rachel was nearly bouncing off the porch by this point. She hadn't changed much. Nico could see the paint streaks on her arms. Rachel was an artist.

"I need to talk to Chiron. The Hunt of Artemis is on their way here. Some kind of emergency." Nico explained to her.

" Oh I already know all about that. Oracle for the camp remember? I just don't know what the problem is. My sight has been blocked." Nico gave her a quizzical look.

" Well, anyway, come on! We can go get Annabeth and Percy!" Rachel practically dragged Nico off the front porch and back toward the cabins. Two minutes later Rachel had burst into Percy's cabin and was shaking him awake. He looked around bleary eyed and wiping a bit of drool off of his chin.

" Where's the titan?" he asked stupidly. " Very attractive, Perc. Get up. Nico is here. I'm going to see if Annabeth is up yet. So get a move on." And then she was gone. Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at Nico. "

" Hey man what's up?" He asked yawning. " Mental that one." He added after Rachel.

" Yeah no kidding." Nico agreed. He liked Rachel, but she was very taxing on the nerves.

"Is she even aloud to come in here?" Nico asked.

" Technically, no. But being the oracle has its privileges." Percy replied as he climbed out of his bunk and grabbed his swimsuit.

" Where are you going?"

"To take a swim in the lake. It wakes me up. I do it every morning. Helps keep up with Annabeth. She gets up at like six every morning and starts working on the camp. She's going to have more gray hair if she isn't careful. She is stressing out." Percy explained. Nico laughed. Annabeth and Percy had matching streaks of gray hair from the time they had to hold up the sky for Atlas, the titan. Annabeth had tried dying hers several times and it wouldn't cover it up.

" You wanna go for a swim?"

"Nah, I'm just going to head to my cabin and get unpacked. I should be ready for breakfast by then."

" Ok, see you then."

With that, Nico left the Poseidon cabin and headed to the Hades cabin. Like Percy, he resided there alone when he was there. Hades didn't have many children. If Bianca was still alive she would have lived there too. This thought saddened Nico even more. Why was he always so lonely? He felt like the shadows and ghosts of his past were literally closing in on him. It hadn't been this way before Bianca had died.

Nico allowed his thoughts to tumult through his mind as he unpacked his belongings. He didn't have much. Just some clothes and three pictures. One of his mother, one of Bianca and one of him and Bianca together. After unpacking Nico stretched out across his bed, gazing at the massive mirror on the ceiling above that also allowed him to glimpse the ghost world at night. Being the Ghost King and all he had to keep up with his subjects. Right now the massive looking glass showed him his own reflection. He was short and skinny, with a palid skin tone and dark brown eyes and hair that would turn black occasionally to reflect his mood. Right now his eyes were a very deep dark brown. Contemplation.

The great horn that signaled breakfast in the pavilion blew. Nico sighed and pulled himself off the bed. He some how new that his first day back at camp was going to be a long one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First day at camp

Nico walked into the pavilion, stepping over the massive crack that he had caused several years before and headed to his table. He looked around and saw that several people were starting to arrive from the Ares cabin as well as Aphrodite. Clarisse was among the Ares campers and looked just as formidable as ever, the love goddess's children just as beautiful. Hermes cabin looked like they had all been up all night doing gods know what. All of Athena's children were assembled accept for Annebeth, who Nico could see down at the lake on the dock waiting for Percy. He spotted Rachel at the big long table with Chiron and the two seemed to be having a serious discussion from the looks on their faces.

" Attention everyone. Gods this is early, anyway, lets return thanks shall we, and then I have some announcements," Mr. D had arrived. Everyone got up and began filing toward the fire at the front to scraped some of their food off for the gods. Today was scrambled eggs on toast. Nico shuffled forward and scraped food for Hades, not feeling very blessed at all. He walked back to his table and sat down just as Percy and Annabeth joined the end of the line. Percy still soaking wet. Annabeth waved to Nico, then scraped her food into the fire and sat at her table, but not before sneaking a kiss to Percy. Once everyone was seated Mr. D stood and everyone fell silent.

" Listen up brats. I've been informed that the Hunt of Artemis will be arriving soon. They will be here indefinitely until a small crisis has been resolved. In the mean time do try to be hospitable and don't burn down the stables again. And no maiming if it can be helped. Oh and Nico de Angelo, up front after breakfast. Chiron wishes to speak with you." With that being said Mr. D sat back down and poured a very strong cup of coffee and started on his toast. Every one finished their breakfast and began making their way out into the camp. Some headed for the training field, others to the lake, and some went to work on the construction. Nico sighed and walked up to Chiron.

"Good morning, Nico." Chiron greeted him.

"Morning. You wanted to talk to me?"

" Yes, I did. What did Thalia say last night when you ran into her? What has happened with Artemis?" Nico shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. She just said that they would be coming here for a while. Something about the moon disappearing." Chiron nodded.

" Mr. D is going to Olympus in a little while. I expect we shall find out then. Well run along now. You have summer training to begin." And with that Chiron trotted off to await the hunters. Nico headed towards the practice arena. It had been awhile since he had messed with his sword play. He walked in to find some of the Ares cabin there already. The children of the god of war were always there. And so was Percy. Annebeth had left for her construction zone. Mrs. O'leary the camps residential hellhound sat in a corner chewing on an old shield happily.

"Come on Nico. I need a worthy opponent. I get tired of fighting Clarisse, and Annabeth is busy." Percy called to him. Nico grinned. That was the great thing about Percy. He was always ready to include someone. Even when no one else would. Especially Nico. Most people avoided him because of who his father was. Being the ghost king tended creep people out. Nico pulled his sword from its sheath and he and Percy began to spar. While they fought , they talked about everything that had been going on and caught up on news about the goings on at Olympus. They fought for quite some time, then moved on to the lava climbing wall and then to archery. They trained up until that afternoon. They talked and reminisced about the different quests they had gone on and discussed their future plans and especially what was going on with the moon. No one seemed to know what was going on. However it was the main topic through out the day. Any time Nico passed a group they were talking about it. From what he could tell, the moon had been rising last night and then it had disappeared. Not like a cloud had gone over it or an eclipse had taken place. The moon had just vanished. It was like it had never existed. Some theories were that the titans were coming back, others said that the moon had simply fallen out of orbit and would soon come crashing back into the earth destroying human civilization. One thing was for certain nothing good could come of it.

That evening the hunters had still not arrived. Chiron seemed to be really worried and thought that something bad had happened to them. They should have been there hours ago. Dinner was a noisy event. Afterwards everyone gathered at the bonfire area. Dionysus had left at lunch time to go to Olympus so he wasn't present. It was just Chiron and the campers. Nico sat with Grover, Percy, Annabeth and Rachel. Rachel seemed to be very aggravated.

" This is so stupid! Why can't I see what's going on? It's like my vision has been turned off or something!" she fumed. Annabeth sighed in frustration.

" It doesn't make any sense. I sent my dad an Iris message and he said he saw the moon disappear but my step mom didn't. She just thinks the sky is extra muggy right now. Which means the mist is extra thick and the mortals, well most of them anyway, don't have a clue. I wonder where Thalia is. She should have been here by now." Annabeth said worriedly. Her and Thalia had always been very close. Even after Thalia had joined the hunt. Thalia and Annabeth had Luke had been on the run when they were younger together. Now Luke was dead. Kronos had killed him in the end. The sun had set and the fire in the pit was flickering and throwing strange shadows across everyone's faces. The golden fleece that hung in Thalias pine tree glittered from the top of Half-Blood Hill.

Everyone had been chatting and laughing when all went silent as a blood curdling howl went up. It was the howl of a wolf. A very big wolf. And it was close to camp. Now most of the time nothing could get into the camp. Only Half Bloods could enter. No monsters. However that howl in the dark made some campers think otherwise. Chiron stood very still straining to hear in the darkness. Grover's eyes started rolling into the back of his head and he started trembling. "What is it, Grover? What's wrong?" Annabeth shook Grover but he seemed to be incapable of speaking. Finally he just barely managed to whisper, "Lycaon," . Chiron looked grim. Annabeth looked terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took so long to get this done. I've been without internet for like a month! I made some revisions so that the characters were… more in character. SO tell me what you think! Hopefully chapter six will be up soon!

Chapter 5

Camp is attacked by werewolves

Nico didn't have to ask who or what Lycaon was to know that it wasn't good.

" No way. That's impossible. He is trapped in Tartarus." Annabeth tried to protest.

" It's because of the moon. He has escaped because the power of the moon has disappeared. Remember? Artemis is in charge of the moon to keep him from escaping. And now he has! OH NO!"

Grover wailed. Annabeth looked shocked at the information. However they didn't have time to process this new information because just then a silver arrow went streaking past. The hunters had arrived, and they were being chased by the monster.

" Campers! Ready your weapons! We will send this beast back to Tartarus!" Clarisse yelled. If only it had been that easy. Thalia and a handful of campers arrived running through the woods. They looked terrified.

"Where are the rest of the hunters?" Annabeth asked her. " They didn't make it." Thalia told her. Her face was stricken. " We need to get a move on and set up defenses. I'm worried this thing might break through the boundaries of camp." Annabeth nodded and together she and Thalia headed towards Chiron to give him the news. Everyone else began grabbing weapons and forming ranks. Nico and Percy were in the front with some big guys from Ares and Hephaestus. Percy had grabbed Annabeth by the arm and kissed her before she had left to find Chiron.

" Seaweed Brain! What are you doing! Get some troops and go down to the creek! Don't fight here! Fight where you are strongest!" Clarisse screamed at them. Percy looked at her for a moment thinking about arguing and then decided she was right. "And Corpse breath! Get up to the pine tree! You can work from there!" Nico glared at Clarisse but nodded and then headed up to the pine tree on top of half blood hill.

When he got there he found Thalia, Annabeth and a hand full of campers and hunters. It was quiet for now. Almost too quiet on top of the hill. Nico could hear the others down below readying their defenses.

"What exactly is it we are fighting?" He asked Thalia.

" Lycaon. The werewolf. He has escaped from Tartarus. He has made it his goal to destroy the hunters of Artemis and anyone else he can find. He has not fed for 2,000 years. Not since Zeus locked him in Tartarus." Annabeth explained.

" Why is he after the hunters?"

"Because Artemis controls the moon. The power of the moon has helped keep him locked up for thousands of years. The moon was full last night before it disappeared, which means he had transformed into the wolf and now he is stuck in that form. He is a ravaging beast." Annabeth continued.

" He has destroyed several of our hunters already. We barely made it in time." Thalia told him.

Just then a loud howl went up in front of them and lots of snarling and growling could be heard. A massive wolf stepped out of the woods. He was at least 8 feet tall and bone thin with blood dripping from his cruel muzzle.

" I will have my revenge daughter of Zeus, huntress of Artemis." He growled looking at Thalia. She tried to look brave and unafraid, but Nico could sense her terror. He could feel it welling up inside of him as if it were his own. Another happy quality of being the son of Hades. Thalia pointed her lightning spear at the beast. It crackled with electricity. " It' s better not to fight. Come quietly and let me kill you." The beast growled.

" Yeah, let me think about that for a minute. How about no?" Thalia said and then she lunged at the wolf wielding her spear. Nico had to give it to her. She was fearless when it came to defending her friends. Annabeth attacked from the left and sliced through the werewolf's thick hide on its shoulder. The beast tumbled the ground with a howl, but it was up again in a second, snarling and baring its teeth. He had only been angered. He charged at Annabeth next, who just barely was able to get out of its path. Her blade grazed his back and fur flew into the air. While the beast was focused on Annabeth Thalia jabbed with her spear from behind. The shock sent the wolf 10 feet into the air. He landed on all four paws and turned to Thalia.

"Come here, pretty doggy. You wanna see that trick again?" She asked. The wolf sent up a howl and lunged again. Thalia side stepped the beast and he slammed straight into the pine tree. He sat dazed for a moment while the needles rained down around him. He got up, shook his head and then went for the nearest person, who was Nico. Nico sliced at his muzzle and avoided the teeth, taking a roll out of harms way. Nico was pleased for the moment that he had avoided the beast, however, he hadn't realized Thalia was standing directly behind him. Lycaon took her by surprise and pinned her to the ground. He grinned as he bared his teeth leaning in closer. The smell of his putrid breath made Thalia gag.

"Get off of me, dog!" Thalia growled as she tried to force the him off of her, but the weight the monster was too much for her. Nico watched in horror as Thalia struggled under its weight.

"NICO! Do something!" Annabeth yelled. Nico, who had been frozen in place, snapped out of it and charged the monster. His sword went between Lycoan ribs, and he fell to the side, freeing Thalia. Nico grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away as she struggled to her feet.

"Nice going corpse breath. You could have gotten me killed!" She fumed at Nico.

"I didn't know you were standing there, pinecone face! How bout moving out of the way next time!" Nico retorted. Thalia rolled her eyes and began walking away. Nico shook his head and turned in time to see the Lycaon struggled to his feet. He made a lunge for Thalia's turned back. No one noticed but Nico.

"No!" He yelled. The ground split open at the beasts feet and he began to fall into a bottom less pit. His claws stretched out for something to grab onto. They met with Thalias back. Thalia hit the ground hard and began struggling to not be pulled into the pit with the beast. Nico ran up to them and with Annabeth's help they were able to pull Thalia free. Lycaon fell into the pit with a howl and the ground closed back over him with a grumble.'

"You IDIOT! Are you trying to kill me?" Thalia screamed at Nico. Nico glowered at her.

"I saved your life you ungrateful brat! IF it wasn't for me you would have been eaten!"

"Whatever! Stay away from me! Death obviously follows you around!"

Nico stood in complete silence fuming as Thalia turned and limped away with Annabeth and the others. Her back had huge gouge marks from Lycaon's claws in it. Nico hoped they hurt like hell. He couldn't believe how stuck up Thalia could be. He could see the other campers running to join them now. Nico turned and walked into the shadows. He wanted some time alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Who's the bad guy?

Thalia turned and limped away with Annabeth and the others, leaving Nico standing alone on the recently

cracked and mended hill. If her fury hadn't been so great she would probably not have been able to walk. Boys.

They were always getting in the way, getting hurt, making messes, hurting someone else or getting some one killed,

or themselves, Thalia thought bitterly, thinking of Luke. Thalia stumbled over a whole in the ground. Annabeth caught and steadied her.

"You need to slow down, Thalia. Your hurt pretty bad. Your back looks awful!"

" Yeah, remind me to thank Corpse Breath for that." Thalia retorted.

" Come on! It was an accident! He was trying to save you!

" Oh whatever. It's all just part of his plan anyway."

" What are you talking about? What plan?" Annabeth stopped under a tree in the darkness adn looked at Thalia.

" I spoke with Artemis on the way here. Apparently Hades didn't show his face at the council. And no one can get in touch with him or have access to the underwolrd. The gods are blaming Hades for the veiling of the moon."

"What?"

" Yeah, and apparently they think Nico could be helping him. Nico is the only other one who can access the underworld." Annabeth stared at Thalia through the darkness. The stars shown brilliantly, winking down on them as a soft breeze rustled the leaves through the trees across camp. It seemed ominous.

"There's no way. Nico is our friend. He wouldn't betray us." Annabeth protested.

"Yeah, just like Luke, right? Family, remember?" Thalia's voice was hard. Her dark brown hair looked black, her eyes were crystal blue. The hunt had changed her.

"Thalia," Annabeth started.

" No, Annabeth! You know I'm right! Don't even try to say other wise. Don't say anything about this to anyone. Except Percy. I know you would tell him anyway. The gods are watching." Thalia jerked her arm out of Annabeths. They could see the others in the distance. They were all standing near the big house.

" Come on. I can walk by myself. Thanks" Thalia said heading towards the group. Her pale complexion seemed to look even more ghostly than usual. Percy ran up to them when they walked into the pool of light emerging from the house. He grabbed Annabeth and hugged her, misunderstanding her look of horror for the attack of Lycaon, not what Thalia had just confided to her.

Chiron immediatley ushered Talia into the house, shouting for bandages and ambrosia.

Annabeth took percy aside and in quick hushed tone told him everything Thalia had just told her. When she finished, Percy looked dumbfounded.

"No way, I've known Nico for years. He wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't deliberately put his friends in danger." Percy told her."He's lost family. He knows what kind of pain it is being the Ghost King."

" The thing is Perc, Luke was like that... He was... family ... and he betrayed Thalia and me. After everything we all went through.." Annabeth told Percy. He looked long and hard at Annabeth's face. Finally he spoke.

"Annabeth, do you remember the war? How you always believed that some part of Luke was still good. Even when Kronos was making him him do all of that horrible stuff?" He asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"And do you remember , there at the end how Luke broke back thorugh and came back?" She nodded again.

" You were right about him, Annabeth. Now what does your heart tell you about Nico?"

Annabeth closed her eyes and sighed very deeply before answering. It was all so confusing.

" I don't think he would do it either, but I do think he could be dangerous. And he should be watched." She told him. Typical Annabeth answer.

"Fine I can see your point there. Where is he, by the way? I thought he was with you guys."

" He was right behind us I thought."

" Shit.... Stay here!" and with that, Percy jumped over the railing of the porch and headed up half blood hill in the darkness.

" Annabeth turned around looking into the window at Thalia. Chirion was fussing over how badly her back had been magled. She'd had her shirt removed and was wrapped in a blanket with her back exposed. The tears in her skin were like vicious slash marks. Annabeth shiverd. Thalia had been lucky to have not been bitten. Thalia looked up just then to motion her inside.

" Did you tell Percy?"

Annabeth nodded as Thalia's back was dawbed with ointment by a nymph. Thalia gasped and balled her fists but didn't cry out.

" Man this hurts! I'm going to kill him for this! It's all his fault!" she ranted. Finishing with the ointment the nymph began to bandage Thalia. Thalia had to drop the blanket so that the bandages could be wrapped around her entire torso. Her wrist had also been wrapped.

"You look like hell," Annabeth told her.

" Feel like it too..." Thalia groaned in response. " Chiron thinks it would be best if I stay in the house tonight. He's going to post guards all around camps borders to make sure that thing doesn't get back in." Thalia told her.

" I think Nico took care of that... I think he sent Lycaon to the underworld."

" Yeah and he can also release him. Where is he by the way?"

" I don't know. Percy went to find him."

" Right. I'm going to bed. I've been on the run for the past 24 hours, scared to death. I'm tired. I'll mess with him in the morning. I'm going to bed."

" Ok I will probably be up for a while, I'm goin gto wait on Percy to get back" Thalia rolled her eyes and moved over to the big couch to sleep on. She liked Percy he was her friend, But still. He was a boy. WIth some effort she pulled on an overly large t-shirt and gym pants, waved good night and flicked off the lights. She curled up under her blanket. She was so tired, but she couln't sleep. Her mind was racing. Could Nico really be a bad guy? Were he and his father responsible for the big mess today? Thalia's last thougt was of an image of Nico stepping aside and allowing the monstrous wolf to devour her.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

There you go guys! Chapter six! Sorry it's taking so long! I managed to contract a virus on my laptop and I'm having to use the damn desk top.... I hate the desktop... I guess I should count my blessing and hope I don't blow up this computer. Reviews are welcome! Chapter 7 is coming soon!


	7. Note to readers

Hey guys! I'm really, really, really, really, really, ect... Sorry for keeping you waiting and not updating as often as I should. I've been super busy, reading the new Kane Chronicles, watching the movie, working and such. On top of that my laptop contracted an absolutely awful virus. I haven't even been able to turn it on, much less get it to type or get on the internet. Like I said before. I repel technology. But hopefully my computer will be fixed soon and I will be sending another chapter or 2 your way. Thanks so much for reading! You guys are the best! -Muse of the Pen (aka) Holly


End file.
